peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 June 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-06-10 ; Comments *Two recordings of the show are available. The first starts about half an hour into the show, the second contains the complete show. *Full tracklisting for the programme has been compiled with help from Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. *Show is from Peel Acres and JP seems to be in a good mood, relating that after a recent BBC lunch he'd remarked that no one could understand how much he enjoyed doing these prgrammes. *Running Cuban Boys theme through the evening with assorted members emailing Peel (“signs of boyband style conflict”), as well as plays for a remix by the band and eventually Flossie’s Alarming Clock. *The Jane Bond & The Undercover Men single later turned up in John Peel's Record Box. *An email from a listener says, “I’ve noticed a disappointing lack of loud, noisy three-second-long records that go bwwwaaa - and abruptly end. Please correct the problem.” Peels says most of these records are in the shed, but plays an old Extreme Noise Terror session track that clocks in at a lengthy 45 seconds. Sessions *Motor Life Co #1 Repeat of only session. First broadcast: 15 December 1998. Recorded: 1998-11-15. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'(file c start of show)' *Air Liquide: Lo Rider (12” single) Pharma *Motor Life Co: Soon I Will Be Ready For The Race (session) *Adi Lukovac & Ornamenti: Electrozeman (LP – Pomjeranja) Post War Sound *Topper: Losing My Mind (EP – Non Compos Mentis) Bedlam *Pavement: Major League (LP – Terror Twilight) Domino *Melt Banana: A Finger To Hackle (LP – Scratch Or Stitch) *'(file a starts)' *Wandrin’ All Stars: The Good People Of America (Cuban Boys remix) (12” single) Artists Against Success *Jane Bond & The Undercover Men: Hot Rod Lincoln (single) Ear Movies *Kind Of Like Spitting: Birds Of A Feather (7” single) Grand Theft Autumn *Plaid: Little People (LP – Rest Proof Clockwork) Warp *Motor Life Co: Angles (session) *Twilight Circus: Shaka Dub Plate (LP – Dubhead Sound Clash Series Session 1) Dubhead Peelenium 1912 #Jack Pleasants: I'm Twenty-One Today #Mark Sheridan: Who Were You With Last Night #Vesta Victoria: What Percy's Picked Up In The Park #Bert Williams: My Landlady *Kraken: Analogue Spikes (LP - Blazin) Underfire *Motor Life Co: Long Hours Gone (session) *Microphones: Tests (LP – Tests) Elsinore *Kanda Bongo Man: Wallow (LP -Zing Zong) Hannibal *'(tape flip between files a and b)' *Cable: Land Speed Record (LP – Sub-Lingual) Infectious *Extreme Noise Terror: False Profit (LP - Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Ooberman: Million Suns (single) Independiente *Mr Scruff: Spandex Man (LP - Keep It Unreal) Ninja Tune *Motor Life Co: A Bleached Flag & A Peace Badge (session) *Cuban Boys: Flossie's Alarming Clock (white label) *Super Furry Animals: Check It Out (LP - Guerilla) Creation *'(files b and c end of show)' File ;Name *a) Peel19990610 Motor Life Co 1912 a *b) Peel19990610 Motor Life Co 1912 b *c) jp100799.mp3 (Note: incorrect file name) ;Length *a) 01:02:05 *b) 00:28:15 *c) 01:49:42 ;Other *a) and b) Part of The Andrew T 90s tapes. Many thanks to Andrew and Gary! *c) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) and b) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:AndrewT Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Peelenium